1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to acoustic tiles that are installed on wall panels such as are used for modular office systems. Specifically, it relates to a tile with an improved septum which enhances the flexibility of the tile while maintaining excellent sound dampening qualities.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Acoustical panels are used to dampen sound transmission in many office settings. Panels that accomplish this task are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,712,846; 3,949,827; 4,213,516; and 4,441,580. In some office arrangements, it is desirable to have the workspace divided into several individual work areas by partitions which form a modular office system. Such an arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,685,255. These modular office systems typically consist of a framework on which are removably fastened a plurality of acoustic tiles that function to dampen sound waves.
An acoustic tile for a modular wall system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,949,827. However, the prior art acoustical tiles have limited flexibility because septums are typically made of metal. This lack of flexibility prevents the tile from easily accommodating interior electrical components which may protrude into the sapce normally used by the acoustic tile. A tile with a flexible septum easily accommodates the interior electrical component. A flexible septum also facilitates the use of automatic fabric wrapping equipment to assemble a fabric overwrap onto the acoustic tile, thereby saving time and money in the tile assembly process.